Keeping Secrets
by supergirl3684
Summary: Sequel to ‘Telling Lies’. Sam never told his brother about Lilith and when Dean finds out, he’s pissed. Reference to episode Jus in Bello Season 3, Ep 12 WARNING: Contains CP


**Keeping Secrets**

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to 'Telling Lies'. Sam never told his brother about Lilith and when Dean finds out, he's pissed. Reference to episode Jus in Bello (Season 3, Ep 12) WARNING: Contains CP**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own! **_

_**A/N: WOW! Um…so it's been about 2 months since I've posted. Even then it was a quick chapter that well…sucked! Sorry! This is a fic that I've had for a long while now…since the episode aired (or shortly thereafter) so…I hope you all like! **_

_**A/N2: Please go to my profile and check out My Forums! I have a contest going on come Monday! I hope you all participate! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Sam sat in the passenger side of the impala quietly. He had no wish to bring upon him the wrath of the bear that was his older brother Dean.

Dean too was quiet as he drove though for another reason entirely. He was mad…no, mad didn't begin to describe what he was; neither did upset, angry, or pissed off. No, he was all of the above and more.

'I can't believe the little shit didn't tell me about Lillith!' Dean fumed to himself throwing a hard glare at his younger brother.

Sam seemed to wilt under the stare and Dean smirked to himself. He had no intention of letting Sam get away with lying to him…especially after the last time.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

All too soon for Sam's liking they pulled up to a small, barely lit motel.

"Stay here," Dean ordered gruffly as he exited the car.

Five short minutes Sam was following his older brother into the motel room he'd gotten them for the night. Sam had barely put his bag on the bed when it was ripped away. He stared up in shock at his brother, waiting to see what Dean intended to do.

Dean dug through the bag before tossing Sam some clothes and pointing to the bathroom. Sam took the clothes and followed his brother's silent order making sure his backside was well out of reach when he crossed his brother's path.

Hearing the water go on Dean turned to get out the first aid kit and his clothes so he could shower when Sam was done. Dean sat on the bed, rolling his neck, trying to get the kinks out while thinking about

'I should have known,' he thought angrily. He continued to berate himself for failing to notice that his younger brother was hiding something from him. He could still feel the shock from when Ruby had, rather callously, informed him about the new 'boss' Lilith.

Unfortunately for Sam, he came out of the bathroom at the same time as Dean's anger rose again. Sam was half tempted to duck back into the bathroom but found himself standing toe to toe with Dean before he had a chance to act.

Dean gripped his upper arm and dragged him to the desk. "Sit down," Dean ordered sternly.

Sam sat, waiting for the lecture he knew Dean was going to give him. However it wasn't forthcoming. Instead Dean started to check over the cuts and bruises that his younger brother had sustained during their fight at the jail.

When he was done with his administrations Dean stood and put the first aid kit back in order. He slipped it back into his bag and grabbed his clothes. Seeing Sam getting ready to get out of the chair Dean walked back to him and stepped into his personal space.

"Don't move from that seat or you will be sorrier then you are already going to be." Dean warned through gritted teeth.

Sam paled, said nothing, and stayed where he was sitting not daring to push his older brother's temper any more then he already had.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Dean stood under the shower, allowing water to run down his sore and bruised body. The anger he'd been feeling had gone and was replaced by disappointment. He'd hoped that the last time he'd taken Sam to task over lying and keeping secrets that it would remain that…the last time.

He growled in frustration remembering that even then he could tell his younger brother was hiding something else from him. He wondered briefly if this was the 'other' thing. He closed his eyes, letting the water hit his face directly, while he thought back to that moment in the jail.

He remembered Ruby mentioning Lilith and asking who she was. He remembered the sound of Ruby's taunting voice sounding surprised that Sam hadn't told him. He remembered looking at his younger brother in anger and disappointment at the secrets and lies that had been told. He remembered that Sam hadn't met his eyes…

"Damn it," Dean ground out. Sam was still keeping secrets from him, still lying about what he did and didn't know. Dean shook his head as he stepped out of shower and cleaned his own cuts with the stuff he'd taken out of the first aid kit before putting it away.

Getting dressed he took a deep breath before marching out of the bathroom to face his wayward brother.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Sam jumped when he heard the bathroom door open. He watched his older brother warily as Dean crossed the room to his bed and stuffed the clothes he had been wearing into his bag.

Dean dumped his clothes in his bag before searching around to find the object he was looking for. He rested the item on top his clothes, not showing it to Sam, and sighed.

Sam tensed in his seat not liking his older brother's expression. He stood, eyes wide, when Dean finally pulled the hairbrush out of his bag. He knew there could only be one reason for the item to make an appearance.

"Come here Sam," Dean's voice was dull.

Sam winced, "Please Dean…"

"NOW," Dean ordered harshly.

Sam got up and slowly made his way to his brother. There was no way to fight the inevitable and for Sam that's just what it was. Dean had warned him time and time again that he was not to keep secrets and lying.

'How many times have I lied to him', Sam wondered with an inward frown. He knew it was bad when he couldn't even count them. There had been an indefinite number of times he'd talked to Ruby and never told Dean. And he still hadn't told Dean what Ruby had said about their mom.

Sam stopped just out of reach of his big brother. "Dean…"

"No Sam," Dean shook his head, "I warned you. I gave you every chance to tell me what else was said and you said nothing. I've asked you several times if you'd talked to Ruby and you said yes but that she didn't say much other then hint that she could save me. Get over here."

Sam hesitantly stepped into his brother's reach, opening his mouth to protest one more time. He didn't get any words out as Dean quickly brought him down and over his knees with no hesitation.

He couldn't hold back a whimper when Dean swept his night pants and boxers down to his knees. He closed his eyes, hoping he'd managed to get through the spanking without breaking down but knowing it would be impossible.

_***SWAT, SWAT***_ "You've been lying," _*****__**SWAT, SWAT***_ "to me," _*****__**SWAT, SWAT***_ "this entire time," _*****__**SWAT, SWAT***_ "and I want you" _*****__**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_ "to stop!" _*****__**SWAT, SWAT***_ "You should have" _*****__**SWAT, SWAT***_ "told me about Lilith" _*****__**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_ "the _minute_" _*****__**SWAT, SWAT***_ "Ruby told you!" *_**SWAT, SWAT***_ "I can't make plans" *_**SWAT, SWAT***_ "or protect us," _*****__**SWAT, SWAT***_ "protect _you_"_*****_ _**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_ "if you keep things," _*****__**SWAT, SWAT***_ "from me! _*****__**SWAT, SWAT***_ "Now," _**SWAT, SWAT**_ "I need to talk to Bobby" _*****__**SWAT, SWAT***_ "and try to smooth things out!_** *SWAT, SWAT***_ "And Sam, you better hope I can or he'll give you worse then what I am! _***SWAT, SWAT***_

Dean stopped spanking his brother, hating himself for the pain he was causing the younger man. He wanted to stop and let it go, comfort his baby brother, and pretend none of it happened but he knew he couldn't. For now, he rubbed his brother's back, hoping he'd calm down so he could continue.

Sam for his part, cried brokenly over his big brother's lap. He didn't want to be spanked more, he wanted to be forgiven and, though he'd never admit it out loud, he wanted to be hugged. Feeling his back being rubbed he was half tempted to try and rise but he knew better. He knew that doing so could be conceived as fighting his punishment and that would mean more swats so he stayed still, allowing his brother's soothing rub to offer him some comfort.

When Sam's broken sobs became quieter, Dean picked up the brush by his side and took a deep breath.

He rested the brush on the reddened backside before him, "Listen to me very carefully Sam. This is your last chance to come clean about anything you've been keeping from me and not paying extra. Do you have any more secrets Sammy?"

Sam's mind twirled. If he said no, Dean was sure to know he was lying. If he said yes…well, Dean did say he wouldn't get extra…

"I…I've been m-meeting with R-Ruby," He managed to get out.

"When?" His big brother demanded to know.

"When I manage to get out or if you leave…" Sam's voice trailed off.

"Anything else," Dean asked. "You better think hard before you answer Sam."

"N-nothing," Sam finally responded after a couple minutes of silence.

Dean nodded to himself, "I hope there isn't Sam because if there is, you better believe the only thing having a conversation with your ass is gonna be this hairbrush. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes…sir," The younger man hastily added.

"Then let's finish," Dean brought up the brush and brought it down with a heavy smack.

_***SMACK ***_ "D-Dean, please!" _*****__**SMACK ***_ "I w-won't," _*****__**SMACK * **_"keep – keep secrets!" _*****__**SMACK ***_ "I promise!" _***SMACK ***_

_***SMACK ***_ "I wish I could believe you Sam." _*****__**SMACk ***_ "You've been lying to me for how long now?" *_**SMACK ***_ "You're gonna have to earn back my trust. _*****__**SMACK ***_"And you _will_ earn it back Sam or so help me..." _***SMACK ***_

Realizing he'd lost his big brother's trust Sam hung his head and sobbed, ""Pl-please Dean, I'm s-sorry! R-really, r-r-really sorrrry!"

Dean hardened his heart and continued, doing his best to ignore his brother's pleas as he raised one leg and lowered the other, angling the last of the smacks on the tender under curve.

_***SMACK* **_"If I find out that you've been lying," _***SMACK ***_ "or keeping secrets from me," _***SMACK ***_ "this will seem like nothing. You understand me?" _***SMACK ***_

"Yes, s-sir," Sam replied quickly. He continued through his tears.

_***SMACK***_ "P-please Dean…" _*****__**SMACK***_ "no m-more!" _*****__**SMACK***_ "I'm sorryyyyyy!" _*****__**SMACK***_ I s-swear I w-won't…Owwie!" _***SMACK***_ "k-keep…AH…s-secrets a-again." _***SMACK***_

Dean laid two more blistering smacks on the red backside before bringing the spanking to a finish.

He gently raised his brother's boxers but took of the sleep pants before he righted the younger man and pulled him into a rough hug.

Sam allowed himself to placed gently on his brother's lap, right side up, his tender backside hanging between his brother's legs.

"I'm s-sorry," He sobbed, his head buried into his brother's shoulder.

"It'll be ok Sammy," Dean hugged him tight, one hand rubbing his brother's back, the other running fingers through his brother's hair. "I've got you Sam…"

"D-don't t-trust me-ee," Sam cried, the pain in his chest over that statement worse than the pain in his backside.

"Look at me Sammy," Dean tried to dislodge his brother away so he could look at him.

"Nuh-uh," His baby brother protested, not wanting to let go just yet.

"Look at me Sam." Big brother finally ordered, firmly, yet gently, pushing his brother back so they could look at each other. "You lied to me and I called you out on it. I gave you a chance to tell me and you looked me in the eyes and said you weren't hiding anything and you weren't lying to me. Do you remember that?"

"Y-yes sir," Sam sobbed.

"You knew that keeping secrets was the same damn thing as lying; didn't you?" Dean continued to question.

"Y-yes, s-sir," Sam choked out.

Dean didn't have the heart to keep lecturing, knowing his brother understood but needed reassurance that not all was lost. He finally sighed, "You can earn my trust back Sam. You need to remember though, it's easier to lose my trust then it is to gain it back so you _are_ going to have to work hard for it. You _can_ earn it back Sam."

His baby brother's sobs grew harder at his words.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It took almost ten minutes for Sam to calm down. Even when he did his breathing was in short hiccupping bursts.

Dean managed to help him stand and get into bed before sitting down on the bed quickly. His legs were asleep as his brother wasn't as small as he once was.

"D-Dean," Sam looked up, puppy eyes in full effect. "Am I in a lot of trouble?"

Dean understood the question, "I'll talk to Bobby; make him understand." The puppy eyes never left and Dean continued, answering the unasked question, "Cleaning the guns for a month. You will tell me where you're going and how long you'll be gone _after_ you're allowed to leave my site that is."

"For how long?" A wounded voice intoned.

"Don't ask. Close your eyes Sam," Dean sat on the bed, back to the headboard, "I'll be here when you wake up."

Both knew that morning would find Dean lying on his back; ankles crossed and head slightly on the headboard, Sam lying in the crook of his arm. Big brother protecting baby brother from both the things that went bump in the night and the nightmares that would come after the battle they'd fought.

As sleep finally claimed the older Winchester he knew they'd be ok…that everything would be ok…he hoped.

**THE END**


End file.
